This invention relates to a laundry bag having a new and improved spring top especially adapted for easy fitting of the bag into a variety of hampers. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved device that may be employed in tandem, or more, such that time is saved in sorting laundry and substantially prevents the droppage of laundry from the bag when carrying the same. The bag is especially adapted to remain open while the same is in position to be filled with laundry.
The prior art teaches a variety of devices for the holding of laundry. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,437,149 relates to a compartmented laundry bag for two loads of clothing and to closure means at the top thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,299 relates to a combination support and closure flap for laundry bags. It is supportable from the back of a chair. U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,098 relates to a multiple pocket hanging laundry bag. U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,480 relates to a laundry bag hung from a rolling frame. None of the prior art devices, however, teach a laundry bag and support means as are disclosed herein.